


79th Hunger Games

by Fandomtastic



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Freeform, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mocking Jay captured. Spies eliminated. Threat considered obsolete. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~ Four Years Later ~*~</p>
<p>"Nick Helmlock,"</p>
<p>Those words changed my life</p>
<p>"I, Blake Hemlock, volunteer!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a spin-off of the hunger games. Original characters. I repeat: ORIGINAL characters. Katniss and Peers won't be here in the beginning.
> 
> This is a work of my friend, Imperial Walker. I've allowed her to use my account. You can also find this story on her Wattpad. ImperialWalker. 
> 
> All characters belong to her. 
> 
> The idea came from her knowledge of the hunger games and she wanted to add her own spin to it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Reaping day was on us. The day where two people from all twelve districts were sent to their death. Where only one would return home. After the last great war it was decided to split up the human population into thirteen districts. Each one holding a different attribute. Such as district 12's being coal mining. One day the thirteenth district had rose up and started a war with the capitol. It was were the president and the high up people lived. They got it good while we starved of were forced to work to death. They lost. They were boomed and the district destroyed. After that they had initiated the Hunger Games. It was yearly. One boy and one girl between the age of twelve and eighteen were chosen from each district to be sacrificed. Every district except for the capital. They didn't have to sacrifice they're children every year. They were the people who got enjoyment from this. They hosted it. Well, this is where I come in. I'm eighteen by the way. 

I was nervous. This is the last year I have to worry about getting chosen. All I had to do was make it though this last year. After that I'd get a job in the mines and help take care of my little sister and mother. I could only catch and kill so much without being found suspicious to the peace keepers. 

"Welcome to the 79th annual Hunger Games choosing!"

A man in overly bright clothes said. He wore all yellow. Neon yellow. No one said anything. He sighed. Murmuring something like same as last year. 

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" he asked before walking over to the bowls. The girl would be chosen first than the boy. "Alexis Barren," he called. 

A girl from my school looked up with fear in her eyes. She was my age. I watched her slowly walk up and looked towards my feet. The guy walked over to the boys bowls and pulled out a name swiftly. 

"Nick Hemlock,"

I froze. I watched in horror as my little brother looked up. He had been called. He had been called. I didn't allow him to move. I walked into the aisle.

"I, Blake Hemlock, volunteer," I called. 

The man looked surprised. If I remember correctly his name was Wilson. I was escorted by the peace keepers hearing my little brother crying in my mother's arms. I stood tall and head height. Meaning I was at my full six' seven" and my buff frame giving off my district easily. Most of my bulk coming from my illegal hunting outside the fence. I was meet with silence. What I wasn't expecting was for the entire group below to give us the three fingered signal for those who have passed. I remained emotionless. When everyone had put their fingers down the famous may the odds be ever in your favor line was stated we were escorted to separate rooms inside city hall to say good bye. They were short. I didn't want them to remember me broken. I wanted them to remember me strong. Happy. My best friend promised me that he'd continue out hunting route and would teach my brother out trade. I hugged him and sighed in sadness. 

"If I do make it back, I might not be the same. I'm terrified of the thought of coming back and the thought of never coming back," I murmured. 

He patted my back. 

"Don't worry. If you come back your family won't have to struggle. If you don't I'll keep them safe. This year was my last after all," he said with a smirk. 

I smirked at him. He had always been one for jokes. Though he was often labeled a troublemaker. Same with me, but I was also a good conversationalist. I sighed when the peace keepers came in and told Jackson to leave. I told him one last good bye before I followed the peace keepers to the train station. Once there I joined Alexis. We bored the train with Wilson. We were seated in a food car where we were served lunch. Wilson escorted us to a sitting car and disappeared to find our trainer. I leaned forward. I was nervous. My hands shaking. I tapped the side of my leg repeatedly. It my nervous tick. Alexis grabbed my hand.

"You alright?" she asked me. I smiled. "Yeah, just nervous," I said. 

She let go of my hand and sat back. "Me too," she said weakly. 

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. I looked up when the door opened to reveal a drunk man with Wilson. Wilson helped the trainer to his seat across from me and Wilson sat across from Alexis. I stared at the man. 

"What is this?" I asked angrily. The drunk looked up. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" I demanded.

The man looked up. His eyes sparking with something. I didn't recognize. "This is Kyle. The trainer," Wilson said. 

I growled at the drunken man, pulling my black and red cap farther down my head. The wolf insignia on it red. "I'm out. I'm not being trained by some drunken idiot. If you train us I want you to be sober," I hissed. Kyle looked at me quizzically before taking the glass and bottle and tossing them out the window. 

"Now, I see you have fire and a way with words. I'll train you both. And I'll stay sober," Kyle said with a grunt. 

I jerked my head in a small nod before smiling over a Alexis. Step one easily completed. Wilson went to his sleeping quarters and we stayed to talk. I was riveted by the words this man said. He had been through so much, but still managed to win. Interesting. I wonder how he did it. How he won his games? I was so caught up in listening to him and my own thoughts that I didn't notice us pulling into the station. Here we'd be prepped for the chariot ride and the ride to the training center. This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to arrive at the capital!

I climbed off the train and felt my breath catch in my throat. 22 other people stood around. Some speaking with one another. Others walking off with the designers and prepers. Wilson suddenly smiled before two women grabbed one of each of my arms. 

I swallowed hard as I was pulled in a different direction from Alexis. I was forced to disrobe and the women scrubbed me until my skin was a pink. My arm hair and legs were shaved. My head was next. My hair was thoroughly washed. My hair came out a black color. The tossed me a robe and had me sit in a seat before continuing my grooming. Nose and ear hair was plucked out. My hair trimmed so it was close to my head on the sides and longer down the middle. The plucked my eye brows and made sure that the stubble that was in my face was cleaned away. My chest was shaved as well. The tough skin of my hands and feet were smoothed out. 

I sighed in relief when they finally left. They were extremely nice. And brilliant, but I didn't like being shaved of almost all my hair. I glanced over at my cap. It took a lot of begging for them not to throw it away. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for several minutes before the boot opened and a woman came in. She had black hair and seemed to be normal except for the tattoos that decorated her arms. She smiled over at me.

"Ah, it's good to finally meet you. I'm sure Maddy and China didn't give you to much trouble?" She asked apologetically. 

I smiled slightly. "No, no it's fine," I replied quickly. "They were extremely nice. I'm just not use to the attention," I said. 

She smiled and motioned for me to sit down in the chairs facing a small coffee table. She sat down across from me and pressed a button that caused our food to appear. "So, each year, we as designers, try to come up with a way to represent the district. Usually you guys get dressed up a coal miners," she told me. 

I nodded. I hope she doesn't think about doing a nude one. I've seen other districts do it and for heaven's sake. Kids are forced to watch these things. 

"I was thinking of trying something different. You'll still be coal miners, just with my own personal touch," she said with a glint in her eyes. I liked the look.

She pulled me over to a rack that had a suit in one of those dress bags. She unzipped it and got me into the suit. It was black coal miner pants coated in a thin layer of coal dust. A white dress shirt and tie. Black suspenders that hung limp at my sides. White gloves and a black jacket. The white parts were covered in coal dust so they looked somewhat grey. Bright yellow goggles hung around my neck. My face covered in coal dust, but it was evened out like I had worn the goggles before I was dusted. A black lamp hat was placed on my head. A pickaxe was strapped to my waist along with other mining tools. I smiled at my reflection. I looked like an experienced coal miner. I smiled at Maxie. She clapped her hands together happily. I smiled at her child like excitement. My loved the out fit. It was comfortable and reminded me of home. She sat me down again and sat across from me.

"I was wondering what your opinion of the capital was. The truthful one," she said suddenly. I tensed. Wait what? 

"Well... I feel like it could be better. I mean, for the districts. Not being looked down on as much," I said cautiously.

She smiled. "Well, I agree. My father isn't the best president. Sometimes I despise the man for his treatment of other people. That's why I live by my own rules not his," she told me. I was astonished. This woman was the president's daughter. I was astonished that she spoke so lowly of him. Yet, I agreed full heartedly. "So, what do you say. You want to live by your own rules?" she asked me. I looked at her. My chest tight. Could this be a trick? Am I going to die if I answer truthfully? My brother and sister came to mind and I closed my eyes. My hands fisted at my side. If I could make it better for them, I'd do anything. If I could keep all these people alive, I would. I opened my eyes with a new determination.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we all lived by our own rules," I replied. 

Her smile was bigger and more sincere than I would have believed. She hugged me and I hugged her. 

"Great, you can start tonight. Do something that no one has ever done before," she said. I nodded. 

Alexis, Wilson, our trainer, and Alexis designer came in. Alexis was dressed similar to me. She wore a white and grey mining suit. A black jacket and yellow goggles. Her shirt had coal dust all in it. Her black gloves worn and her face make up was similar to mine. 

"You ready?" Kyle asked as he put an arm around Alexis shoulders. I cracked my neck and knuckles. "Well. Not really, but if we have to, I'm ready," I replied. 

Maxie put an arm around me and patted my back. "You'll do fine. Just remember what I told you," she said with a smile. 

We went out into the stables. I saw the other 22 contestants, all were dressed amazingly. A few were gaping at us. I saw one girl glaring at Alexis and our designers. I raised to my full height and stepped into her view. I ignored the dirty look I got. These were my friends. No one. And I mean no one is going to threaten them. I felt eyes on my back and caught Kyle and Wilson smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it'll get interesting soon! It's just slow for a little while.

I helped Alexis up into the chariot. I climbed in and glanced back at Kyle, Wilson, and Maxie. Jeremy was there. He was Alexis designer. Maxie gave a smile while moving make your own rules. Kyle and Wilson gave me thumbs up. I nodded and smiled. 

When the chariots started moving, I was trying to come up with something to do. I glanced over at Alexis who was smiling waving and throwing kisses towards the crowds. People going crazy for it. I smiled at her when a thought came to me. I pulled the goggles up onto. I gave and flicked on the light of my head lamp and dumped. I put Alexis on my shoulder and she squeaked in surprise. I smirked at the crowd as they went crazy. I unhooked my pickaxe and held it high on my other hand. Not holding on got the attention of others. I waved with my pickaxe and winked at the women. Alexis handled the men. I heard the crowd cheer. I loved this. Alexis clearly did too. Along with the crowd. They were being extremely cheer full. I smiled and set her down. I turned to my side. Holding both hands high I heard a click in my helmet and suddenly multi-colored flames sprouted over my shoulders and arm. Same with Alexis. The black clothes we had been wearing turning a red and white color as the flames continued. 

The crowd went ballistic. They loved it. I tossed my pick up and caught it on my head balancing handle up with the iron on my helmet. We were having a blast. When we finally did pull to a halt for the speak and congratulations and so on, the flames died down and I hooked my pickaxe back to my waist. Mine and Alexis were still the center of attention. Our clothes still burning like embers in a fire.  The other districts were either glaring or smiling at our childish act or staring with envy. 

I listened to the speech and the anthem. My head not in it at all. I was just thinking of my family. Nick, mom, and Crystal were watching. I was hoping they saw how I was acting as a way to say don't worry. I could tell a lot of people enjoyed the act because of the comedy in it. If I didn't get back to district 12 I'd have guilt with me. My mom couldn't raise two kids on her own. She had trouble raising Nick when dad died. Of coarse then, she had been pregnant with Crystal. I had gotten us most of our food and money from hunting. I'd sell the some of the meat and berries I'd harvest. I'd keep the rest for us. I'd been the one to go to the black market to get us ingredients for bread and stew. I'd been the one who taught Crystal and Nick the basics of scavenging. I hadn't gotten around to teaching them how to trap and hunt yet. And my best friend was horrible at hunting. 

I felt the chariot jerk as it started off again and the burning sense of someone staring at me. I glanced back to see the president staring at me. I shook my head and turned back. From there we rode in silence to the center of the city. And into the training center. I climbed off first and picked up Alexis by the waist to help her down. She was about a foot shorter than me. I was tackled in a hug by Maxie. 

"That was brilliant!" she exclaimed happily. 

"It was that or strip, and since my mother and younger siblings are watching I figured the first option was best," I said with a laugh. 

Maxie laughed along with Alexis. "You were absolutely perfect, dear," she said to Alexis. Jeremy agreed greatly.

"Well, I just sorta followed his lead," she said blushing. 

I smiled at her. "No, technically I was following you. Your actions gave me the idea of acting like a lady's man," I said.

She laughed and slammed my shoulder. I laughed. Kyle and Wilson smiled at us. "That was amazing. Now if you continue that till the arena, you'll have sponsors lining up to support you," Kyle said happily. "Now, come on. Up to your rooms. Kyle has questions and dinner should be ready any minute," Wilson said pushing us towards the elevators. 

The district six and eleven joined us. "Nice job," the stoic boy from six said to me. 

My eyes widened. "Thanks, you did amazing as well," I replied. 

He gave a small smile. "I'm Drake, by the way. And this is Rachel," he told me. 

I smiled and shook their hands. "Blake. And this is Alexis," I replied. He nodded.

~~

Rachel and Alexis became friends quickly. So did me and Drake. The elevens were nice as well. Mason and Maddy, were their names. They got on the evelator just before we got off. We all decided to train together tomorrow. When we got to the sixth floor we said our goodbyes and continued up, where we got to the twelfth floor we headed off to our rooms. I shower and made sure to get all the make up and grime off me. I went into my room with a towel around my waist. I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a black pair of pants and a white t shirt. I left my shoes off and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

I sat at the table and waited for the others. Everyone slowly trickled I. And we ate quickly and talked about training and such. We decided to train together up until we got the interviews. That way we could concentrate on answering the questions and such. I smiled as we all joked and talked. Even if I were going to die soon I'd still get to know a few wonderful people and two who disliked the capitol as much as me. I wonder what it would be like if that chick four years ago hadn't gotten caught.

Would we be free?   


End file.
